nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
André Roberson
André Lee Roberson (born December 4, 1991) is an American professional basketball player for the Oklahoma City Thunder of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He played college basketball for the Colorado Buffaloes before being selected in the first round of the 2013 NBA draft with the 26th overall pick. He was acquired by Oklahoma City in a draft night trade. He was named to the NBA All-Defensive Second Team in 2017. High school career Roberson attended Karen Wagner High School on the outskirts of San Antonio. During his senior year, he averaged 15 points, 12 rebounds and 1.7 blocked shots per game.2 Considered a three-star recruit by ESPN.com, Roberson was listed as the No. 62 power forward in the nation in 2010.3 College career Roberson played for the Colorado Buffaloes under coach Tad Boyle. In his three seasons at CU, Roberson was one of the country's top rebounders—finishing third in the country in 2011–12 and second in 2012–13. He led the Buffaloes to the NCAA Tournament both years. As a junior in 2012–13, Roberson averaged 10.9 points and 11.2 rebounds per game. He was named first-team All-Pac-12 and the conference Defensive Player of the Year.4 At the end of his junior season, Roberson declared his eligibility for the 2013 NBA draft. Professional career Oklahoma City Thunder (2013–present) Roberson was selected with the 26th overall pick in the 2013 NBA draft by the Minnesota Timberwolves, but was later acquired by the Oklahoma City Thunder on draft night.6On July 12, he signed with the Thunder after an impressive Summer League performance.7 During his rookie season, he had multiple assignments with the Tulsa 66ers of the NBA Development League.8 In July 2014, Roberson re-joined the Thunder for the 2014 NBA Summer League.8 On October 22, 2014, the Thunder exercised their third-year team option on Roberson's rookie scale contract, extending the contract through the 2015–16 season.9 Earning the Thunder's starting shooting guard spot for the 2014–15 season, Roberson recorded his first career double-double (10 points, 12 rebounds) on December 18 against the Golden State Warriors,10 and scored a then career-high 12 points on February 9 against the Denver Nuggets.11 On October 23, 2015, the Thunder exercised their fourth-year team option on Roberson's rookie scale contract, extending the contract through the 2016–17 season.12 He retained the starting shooting guard spot in 2015–16, and on December 23, he scored a then career-high 15 points in a 120–85 win over the Los Angeles Lakers.13 On January 25, 2016, he was ruled out for three weeks with a right knee sprain.14 He returned to action on February 24 after missing 10 games.15 In Game 4 of the Western Conference Finals, Roberson scored a career-high 17 points and grabbed 12 rebounds, as the Thunder defeated the Golden State Warriors 118–94 to take a 3–1 lead in the series.16 The Thunder went on to lose the series in seven games. Roberson was moved to the starting small forward spot for the 2016–17 season due to the loss of Kevin Durant and the acquisition of Victor Oladipo.17 On February 24, 2017, he set a new career high with 19 points in a 110–93 win over the Los Angeles Lakers.18 During the 2017 NBA Playoffs Roberson lead the league in blocks per game with 3.4, 17 blocks in 5 games, and lead the league in steals per game with 2.4, tied with Russell Westbrook. At the season's end, Roberson was named to the NBA All-Defensive Second Team. On July 14, 2017, Roberson re-signed with the Thunder to a three-year, $30 million contract. After missing eight games in January 2018 with left patellar tendinitis, Roberson ruptured his left patellar tendon on January 27 against the Detroit Pistons. He underwent surgery the following day and was subsequently ruled out for the rest of the season. On October 4, 2018, Roberson was ruled out for an additional two months after undergoing a procedure following a setback during his rehab from left knee surgery. In late November, Roberson experienced discomfort after landing from a jump, and an MRI revealed that he had suffered a small avulsion fracture in his knee. He was subsequently ruled out for at least another six weeks NBA career statistics Regular season Playoffs Personal life Roberson comes from a family of athletes. Both of his parents John and Lisa were All-Americans in their respective sports during college at New Mexico State. His mother is white and his father is African-American. He has a younger brother, Anthony, and five sisters Ashlee, Amber, Arielle, Aaliyah and Arianna. Other than the two youngest siblings who have not yet reached college age, all the Roberson children are current or former NCAA Division I athletes: Ashlee, Arielle, and Anthony share his profession and Amber played volleyball at University of Texas. Referencesedit # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ External linksedit * National Basketball Association portal * Career statistics and player information from NBA.com, or Basketball-Reference.com * Colorado Buffaloes bio * Roberson Family Ro Category:Roberson Family